Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for direct conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar cells are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer or substrate using semiconductor processing techniques to form a PN junction between P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of the solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to P-type diffusion and N-type diffusion regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the diffusion regions. The diffusion regions are connected to conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the solar cell to an external circuit. In a backside contact solar cell, for example, both the diffusion regions and the interdigitated metal contact fingers coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The contact fingers allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
Efficiency is an important characteristic of a solar cell as it is directly related to the capability of the solar cell to generate power. Likewise, efficiency in producing solar cells is directly related to the cost effectiveness of such solar cells. Accordingly, techniques for increasing the efficiency of solar cells, or techniques for increasing the efficiency in the manufacture of solar cells, are generally desirable. Some embodiments of the present disclosure allow for increased solar cell manufacture efficiency by providing novel processes for fabricating solar cell structures. Some embodiments of the present disclosure allow for increased solar cell efficiency by providing novel solar cell structures.